Many domes of this kind are known, which are uniformly distributed in a waste dump in a vertical or nearly vertical arrangement.
For example, a very costly dome design is disclosed in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 09 973. In order to make this dome or seepage water cistern, a shaft must first be prepared with conduits in its outside wall. A filter layer is arranged around this shaft. Since the shaft must be prepared for its full height, such shafts can only be erected at very great distances from each other to avoid interference with the settling of the dumped material. West German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 36 09 973 gives no indication of the composition and type of fastening of the filter layer to the shaft. Dewatering with this prior art dome takes place through the free inside cross-section of the shaft, so that a very thick shaft wall is necessary due to the high lateral pressure load exerted by the dumped material. Therefore, a large cross-sectional area is required for this dome. This cross-sectional area is lost for the settling of the dumped material.
Another dome is disclosed in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 06 665. To construct this known dome, a casing is first placed on the bottom of the dump and filled with filter gravel. After the dump has been filled with dumped material approximately up to the height of the casing, the latter is pulled upward approximately one length and again filled with filter gravel. Hence, the casing of this known dome must be pulled upward by one length at regular time intervals and filled again with gravel. Therefore, the manufacture of these domes is very time consuming and can only be achieved by using machines such as crane trucks, for example. Because of the very small hollow space volume of the column filled up with filter gravel, a large cross-sectional area of the dome is again necessary to ensure adequate dewatering and/or degassing. When materials are dumped that decompose at varying rates, they settle at different rates. During the decomposition time, transverse forces are created in the dumped materials that cause the dome, which consists of loosely piled filter gravel, to shift. Due to the shifting of the filter gravel layers, there is no longer a reliable draining and/or deaeration, or the cross-sectional area of the filter gravel must be made so large that, even if the filter gravel layers shift, draining and/or degassing is still ensured. Here again, valuable space that would otherwise be available for the dumped material is used up.